1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to antenna apparatuses, electronic apparatuses including antenna apparatuses and methods of manufacturing electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as a computer monitor, a laptop, a digital camera, a cellular phone, a smart phone, a smart pad, a television, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a MP3 player, a navigation system, a game console and a video phone have been widely used. The electronic apparatus also includes an antenna apparatus for a wireless communication.
Recently, the size of the display screen of the electronic apparatus increases, while the volume and the thickness of the electronic apparatus decrease gradually. So it may be hard to receive various components such as an antenna pattern in the limited space of the electronic apparatus.